


Even the Devil needs comfort sometimes

by Writer_Anarchy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Anarchy/pseuds/Writer_Anarchy
Summary: Trixie Decker is tired of all the adults around her. Deciding there is only one person that can make everything ok again, she seeks out Lucifer.Surprisingly to everyone but especially Chloe Decker is how completely ok with it Lucifer is.Slightly AU from season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place technically in season 3, roughly bases off 3x20 when Lucifer starts going slightly crazy on no sleep and tries to tell Chloe that Pierce is Cain.  
> Cain is in it and is in a relationship with Chloe but won't be following the show's storyline, so he doesn't break up with her and lose his mark. (He's not that selfless in this)
> 
> Also, I should note that I love Chloe and Lucifer but I really felt for Lucifer after that episode of Chloe never believing him and still not trusting him, after all that time. So yeah it's certainly not an anti-Chloe story. Deckerstar all the way but she does have to feel a bit of guilt at first.  
> Got to love that angst.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Please leave Kudos and your thoughts <3

Adults are stupid. 

That's the one thing Trixie knows for sure. No matter how smart they appear to be, they’re always stupid deep down. 

They never do what they say they will do, and they are always easily distracted. Shine something pretty in their face and all their other commitments suddenly don't matter.

For her dad that had always been his work. He is always far too wrapped up in it to ever notice anything else around him, such as his commitments to his daughter. But she gets it because unlike everyone around her, Beatrice Decker is anything but stupid.

She understands what her mom and dad do is important. They help people, and they make bad people pay.

But no matter how understanding she always is _and she really truly is,_ it doesn't change the fact that once again she's left feeling disappointed. 

She knows what the other parents think when once again she's the only kid left waiting for her parents to come pick her up from school. She knows the routine, she's got it down by now. With a heavy sigh, Trixie picks her school bag up from the ground and drags herself back inside the building to wait with the receptionist.

“You want me to call your dad again”? Trixie forces a polite smile onto her face for the woman, she knows she has to ask. But they both know its pointless.

“No that's ok. Could you please call my mom instead”?

She knows her mom will be pissed, she always is. She will panic the second she gets the call, almost like she's surprised, even though everyone knows she isn’t. Its happened far too frequently to be surprising anymore. 

Then she will rush into the school as soon as she can get there wrapping Trixie in a hug and apologizing to the school, before driving home, ranting about how she can't believe dad would do this again.

Some things never change. With that resolute thought, Trixie pulls her headphones out of her bag and cancels out the world around her. 

________________________

The drive home went exactly as she knew it would, her mom left 5 angry voicemails for her dad to listen to when he finally checks his phone. He’ll have an excuse. He always does.

It isn't until later that night when her dad finally comes to the house, she wants to keep playing her music and drown them out, but they're loud. Too loud.

A choir of her mom shouting ‘ _i can't believe you would do this to her again_ ’ and her dad equally as annoyed claiming he was caught up with work and _‘you know what it's like’_

Suddenly she doesn't feel so understanding anymore, she wants to scream. She wants to scream so loud until she starts to cry, and then keep screaming until she stops.

But where would that get her? just another voice to add to the choir of screams in the house. That's what her parents always do. That's what grown-ups do. They yell.

Like she said Adults are stupid.

Normally Maze would be there, she’d tell them both to shut up or take it outside. Or promise to castrate her dad if he ever did that again. But she wasn't here tonight, she left the day before for a bounty and won't be back until next week. Typical that no one would be there for her now. 

She loves her parents but sometimes they get so wrapped up in fighting about her they forget about her actually being there. With a thought that if she snuck out the window right now they wouldn't even notice she was gone for at least another hour. So that's what she does.

Grabbing her jacket and shoes, Trixie leaves out her bedroom window with one place in mind. The one place she knows she’d always be welcome.

* * *

The cab pulls up outside of Lux. The driver eyeing how an 11-year-old girl has a wad of cash in hand but choosing to let it slide. Money is money after all. 

Trixie thanks the driver before stepping out on the sidewalk and looking up at the dozens of people queuing up to get inside the infamous club. They stare at her like she really is the president of Mars as she approaches the bouncer.

“Excuse me, Is Lucifer home tonight”?

The bouncer gives her a once over. Sure he’s used to seeing all kinds of people from all walks of life seeking out Lucifer. But he's got to admit, he's never had a kid approach him before.

“Do your parents know you're here kid”?

Trixie knows he's probably trying to intimidate her into spilling the beans and then being able to call her parents to come collect her. But she doesn't want her parents right now. She wants Lucifer, and she's nothing if not tenacious.

“If Lucifer is home and finds out you left me on the street he’s gonna be really pissed off at you”

The men almost want to laugh at this tiny little girl wearing a unicorn sweater, staring them down. But the more reasonable part realize if she is someone of importance to Lucifer, then him being pissed is the least of their worries.

“You got a name, sweetie?”

“Obviously” Trixie rolls her eyes at the largest of the two men, showing she isn't fazed. 

Staring down the defiant child with anger in her eyes and her arms crossed defensively across her chest, it's clear to see she's just putting on an act to be brave. But her eyes show how upset she truly is. 

With a defeated sigh, one of the men throws his head to the side in a ‘are you coming way’ and leads Trixie into the club.

She starts to think that maybe this was a really bad idea. There are people everywhere, they keep bumping into her and it smells. The music is far too loud and the lights make everything hard to focus on. How do people enjoy this? will she enjoy it when she grows up? God, she hopes not.

She spots him almost instantly. Even in this dimly lit room, crowded in people he always stands out.

She could cry with relief. In fact, to her embarrassment she realizes all too late she already is crying as she runs from the bouncer to lucifers side, clinging to him as her tears stream down her face. 

She doesn't know what she expected him to do, maybe be surprised and then incredibly uncomfortable. However, it's him, that surprises her. 

The calm, charming devil that had been stood there before is gone. With pure instinct, he reaches for her pulling her up into his arms.

“Beatrice, what happened?”

She knows she should answer him but she just can't seem to stop crying. She just knows she's ruining his shirt and that pretty much everyone in the room is staring at them. But she just clings harder, burying her face into his neck. And he lets her.

“Anton. I'm not to be disturbed” Lucifer calls over to the bouncer that had brought Trixie to him as he makes a hasty exit upstairs with Trixie still in his arms. He holds her tighter.

_____________________

Trixie tries to apologize as soon as they're upstairs. She doesn't know what for. For showing up? For ruining his night? But she feels sorry for something.

It isn't until she's curled up on his couch with a fluffy blanket wrapped around her and PB&J sandwich in her hands that she finally feels like she's calmed down. She wants to say thank you and yet what comes out of her mouth is very different than intended.

“I didn't think you’d own a blanket” It was so out of the blue and genuinely curious that Lucifer can't help but laugh.

“Even the Devil needs comfort sometimes, I suppose”

Trixie looked up to him them, thinking about him being sad made her feel even more sad.

“Does it help you feel better?” Trixie asks in a way that only a child could, pure innocence filled with hope.

“Sometimes. But the scotch helps too” Lucifer gestures his glass as if in proof.

Trixie smiles at that. There's something so Lucifer about it, that it comforts her. She’s missed him. He doesn't come around much anymore, not since her mom started dating her lieutenant.

“Now are you going to tell me what happened. Is it your mother? Are you hurt?”

Trixie looked down to her lap feeling suddenly very small. She supposes its a fair question. She came barreling into him, balling her eyes out at ten o clock at night. If roles were reversed she’d think it was something more grave too. Which now she feels embarrassed to have acted like that simply because her parents were arguing again.

Lucifer must have sensed her embarrassment, because the next thing she knows he’s sitting next to her, placing his glass on the table.

“Beatrice. Whatever it is, I can only help you if you tell me”

“I'm sorry” Great now she was going to start crying again. 

“Hey now, none of that. I don't want your apology. I want to know what happened”

It's funny to her that people talk about Lucifer like he's the big bad. Her dad is constantly saying mean things about him. And even at school, the kids know about him from their parents. It seems pretty much everyone in LA has heard of Lucifer Morningstar. And the most common thing that people know is he isn't a man to anger.

Yet here he sits calmly, with patience not many others would show. With caring eyes staring back at her and she's never felt safer. 

“You’ll think its stupid”

“I highly doubt that. But, how about you let me decide that”

“Mom and Dad were fighting again. They're always fighting. Dad always forgets about me and mommy always gets angry about it. And even though they're fighting about me, it's like they forget I exist. Or forget to care anyway. It's like its just another excuse for them to fight. I'm just an excuse to fight”

Lucifer knows a lot of things, he has been around a while. And he knows with certainty _hell_ , _with experience_ what a child that feels neglected looks like.

“Everything sucks right now” Trixie is aware she sounds every bit as petulant as the child she is, but she can't help it.

“So all these tears are just for tonight?” See, unlike the other adults, Lucifer isn't stupid. He can see that all of her pain isn't simply because of this one stupid fight.

She looks him in the eyes. She's heard stories about people spilling all their secrets to him. But she doesn't feel compelled, she just trusts him. Knows that her secrets would be safe with him.

“I think they've forgotten about me. Not just tonight. Dad is always so busy with work and that was always ok I guess. I got used to it because I had mommy, and she would make up for it. But lately, it's like I don't really have her either”

She sounded older than her years as she sat there evaluating her own feelings. Lucifer thought that perhaps she should talk to Linda, they'd probably both like that.

“Your mother loves you very much, you shouldn't doubt that” Lucifer might have his own issues with Chloe right now but he was sure of this.

“I don’t like him. I don't want him in our lives” Lucifer doesn't need to ask her who she's talking about. He knows. Pierce.

Lucifer has his own issues with him too. There's something extremely alarming about him. And that's saying something coming from the Devil who has seen every tarnished and sadistic soul there is to see throughout millennia. 

He doesn't trust him, and he hates thinking about that man with Chloe. 

He tried to tell her as much, but she took him for being jealous. He supposes that would be most peoples reactions too when you tell someone they are dating the worlds, first murderer. But he thought the detective knew him better than that. Trusted him.

Yet, she didn't trust him. Instead, she slowly started pulling away from him. Working more cases with Pierce so he wasn't needed. He supposes it was always going to happen eventually. He always knew the day would come when she didn't need him anymore.

But here her offspring sat, in pain and she did need him. 

“Yes well, I can’t say I'm all that fond of the man myself. But your mother deserves a chance at happiness. And If father forbid he's that chance, we should want that for her”

Trixie just looked up at him as if he said she’s never allowed to eat cake again.

She doesn't want him to be her mom’s happiness. There's only one other man that she would want in their lives and she's surprised that it isn't her dad. No its the Devil himself. A man willing to give up everything he wants just to make her mom happy. 

She concedes this conversation with a sigh. Letting him think that she agrees with him, that she's going to give Pierce a chance, as she watches him walk off to call her mom.

She knows how angry her parents are going to be but she really doesn't care. Because right now she's pretty damn angry herself.

So maybe there are two things Trixie knows. 

1) Adults are stupid. 

2) Lucifer will always be there for her.

She can live with that. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Dan didn't get much love in the last chapter and that honestly has nothing to do with his character I actually really like dan, but I just don't have a place for him in this story. Not yet anyway.
> 
> Hope you're liking it so far.
> 
> <3

Chloe is frantic by the time she steps through the elevator. She had been arguing so much with Dan her voice hurt. God, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for days. She felt awful, she had been going back and forth with dan for so long she was completely taken aback when she saw a call from Lucifer. He hadn’t been trying to contact her much at all these days. She doesn't really know how she feels about that either. 

For a moment she considered not answering but then couldn't think of why she would do that. 

Once she got past the shock and confusion of hearing her daughter was with him, she just felt awful. 

Her kid had jumped out of a window, got into a cab and headed to a club in the middle of the night to get away from them. She had never felt like a worse parent than she did right then. And she has never felt more thankful that her daughter had Lucifer to turn to either. To think of what could have happened to her alone late in LA. She shudders at the thought.

She was so angry that once again she placed her anger onto Dan. She refused to let him come with her. Told him to wait at the house for them. But a part of her was aware he would probably be gone by the time they return.

_____________________________________

Walking into Lux after so long felt odd, to say the least. But that was nothing compared to walking into Lucifers apartment, smelling him. _Was it weird she knew his smell?_

She wasn't prepared for any of it. But especially not to see Trixie asleep on the couch, her head on Lucifers lap, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. Looking the most content she had seen her daughter, in well, she wasn't really sure how long.

Lucifer looked up at her the second she stepped out, she wasn't sure what she expected. For him to look like a deer in headlights or annoyed at this intrusion? But he looked just as content as Trixie did. That was until his eyes met hers. They've been through a lot her and Lucifer. There's been a lot of emotions _and I mean a lot_ but never has he looked at her as he does now. Like she isn't welcome. As if he’s angry she's there to ruin his peace.

“Hey”

“Hello, detective” Never has his greeting sounded so pained. She wants to recoil at it.

“I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, there had been an accident. The street was cut off”

She was aware she was babbling but suddenly she felt a need to justify herself to him.

As though she was to be judged, and he would be the decider.

“It’s fine. Beatrice fell asleep a while ago waiting for you to arrive”

It was odd to hear him speak so affectionately of Trixie and yet so cold to her.

She knew he was mad at her, but she didn't know his anger stretched this far.

“Thank you. I know things haven’t been great with us lately but I appreciate you being there for Trixie”

“I will always be here for the little urchin” She knew he meant it. And she's never felt so relieved for her daughter's safety, yet, and she hates herself for even thinking this, but she's jealous of her own daughter at this moment. _What kind of a mother did that make her?_

For once Chloe is at a loss for how to act around him. Normally she always knew where she stood. What she could and couldn't do when it came to him. Yet now she stands there watching him hold her daughter and she doesn't know what to do. Should she wake Trixie up? Lift her asleep and take her to the car? ask for them to spend the night? Well, she knows her daughter would be welcome to the invite but she doubted she would be.

However before she could decide on an action, Lucifer made the choice for her.

He gently stroked back Trixie's hair from her face as he urged her gently awake. 

“Lucifer?”

“Your mother is here” Trixie just frowned at that information and for the billionth time that night Chloe felt like crying.

“Hi, Monkey. I’m so sorry” Trixie just looked down to the floor, pulling her blanket tighter around her. Almost like a shield.

Chloe tried again, feeling herself getting more and more desperate. She knelt down in front of Trixie's feet, just to the side of Lucifer. She was overwhelmed with emotions. Feeling her daughters anger and hurt, and to be the closest she's been to Lucifer in so long. She thought she might just crumble right then and there on the floor.

“Trixie, baby, I'm so so sorry. Please. I’m so sorry” She felt the tears well in her eyes but tried to keep them at bay. Noticing Trixie was also crying, she reached for her daughter. Taking her hand in hers. She could feel more than see that Lucifer tried to get up out of the way, but Trixie was practically sitting on him, and she didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon. 

She took her daughters face gently in her hands, getting her to look her in the eye.

“I’m sorry”

“I know mommy” Trixie hugged her then and finally she felt like she could breathe a little.

Lucifer finally took that opportunity to make his retreat. Walking over to the bar, he grabbed himself a new drink. Downing the first one in one go and pouring himself another. 

“You must be tired Monkey. Let's go home. OK?”

Trixie nodded her head sleepily, grabbing her stuff from the floor.

Chloe slowly approached Lucifer but stopped before she got too close. Feeling as though she’d be unwelcome in his space.

“Thank you, Lucifer, again. Truly”

Lucifer didn't say anything to her in return, just nodded his head in slight acknowledgment. God, she wanted to scream.

His face turned instantly fonder as her daughter ran up to him, barrelling him with her hug. She clung to his side, and he let her. Soothing a hand down her hair, pulling her closer to him. 

That feeling bubbled up inside Chloe again, she was feeling at a loss.

“Thanks, Lucifer”

Lucifer smiled down at Trixie. 

“That's quite alright. Anytime you need me, I will be there”

And she knew with absolute certainty that he was telling the truth. After all, the devil doesn't lie.

* * *

The next week went by in a boring blur. Her dad took her out for ice cream to apologize. She accepted, but they both knew none of it felt sincere. 

Her mom was stressed with the case she had been working on, they were having a hard time getting the man to confess to murder. They needed Lucifer but Chloe wouldn't break and allow herself to ask. Not that it would matter even if she could get past her own pride, she knows Marcus wouldn’t want to call in Lucifer. And she's not sure Lucifer would help anyway. Not right now.

As Trixie has said before, Adults are stupid.

She's watching them all throw themselves into the mess at the station and once again she's left ignored. Her mom is in the interrogation room with the lieutenant and her dad is out on surveillance.

Maze still isn't back yet and the babysitter was ill so she's stuck sitting at her moms' desk, bored and forgotten again.

Her mom finally comes out of the room looking even more annoyed and tired than she did before. Clearly, he’s still not confessing. She watches as the lieutenant places his hand on her lower back. And she just feels angry. Angry at her mom, angry at the lieutenant, angry at everyone around her.

That is until she spots Lucifer walking down the precinct steps. She's up out of her seat in an instant yelling out his name as she lunges at him. That gets pretty much everyone's attention, including a very shocked Chloe and a very unhappy looking Pierce.

“Hello, my little hellion”

He lifts her easy into his arms, sitting her casually on his hip as though it's natural to him. Of course, everyone currently staring at him has no idea what to do with this picture. 

“Why are you here? Are you working with mommy again?”

“Ah, no. I came to see Miss Lopez actually”

Trixie deflates a little at the news and looking over at her mom she realizes she does too. In fact, she looks really sad.

“Ah Lucifer, to what do we owe the pleasure?” It’s Pierce who steps up to him first, fake smile plastered to his face.

“I assure you, you are not owed my pleasure” Trixie stifles a laugh as she looks across to Lucifer, who looks disgusted at Pierce even talking to him.

Lucifer smiles back to Trixie with a sly wink, knowing he’s ruffled the lieutenant. 

“What are you doing here?” It’s Chloe that approaches the small group now. She doesn't mean for her voice to sound so shaky when she asks him. Can she really not act normal around him anymore?

“It’s a personal matter I’m afraid. Need to know. And well you really don’t need to know” To most, he sounded his usual flippant self but Chloe saw the hurt in his eyes. The annoyance.

“Luce. Hey. You're here” Ella came pushing through the group to hug him. A weird side hug at best, seeing as he still had Trixie wrapped in his arms. A fact that Ella absolutely was not about to bring up. No thank you, not with the tension felt in this room.

“Yes, Miss Lopez, lovely to see you as well. In fact, I came to see you. I’m well, in need of a favor of sorts”

That seemed to pique everyone's interests, but Lucifer purposely ignored them, concentrating fully on the forensic scientist in front of him.

“Cool. Sure, anything for you bud. Want to go to my lab?”

Lucifer looked relieved to get away from prying eyes and ears. 

“Yes, lets”

He ignored the others still stood in front of him and turned to Trixie placing her down on the ground. She pouted for a moment.

“I’ll be back in just a moment. Promise” It’s like he knew how she felt, could tell she felt like she didn't have anyone's attention. Like he wanted her to know he wouldn't forget her.

She nodded at him and walked back over to her moms' desk. Not waiting for her or the lieutenant to catch up to her.

Chloe stood there, almost shell shocked. Not only was Lucifer here, which honestly she thought he’d never step foot back into the precinct again. But he also seemed mostly unfazed. He wasn't interested in anything other than Ella and Trixie. And again she felt that stupid jealous streak rise up again. She's never been a jealous person before so why all of a sudden did this bother her so much?

She stayed in her dazed mood, all the way back to her desk. Even whilst Pierce was talking to her, she could tell he was, but she had no idea what he was saying. She couldn't take her eyes off of Ella’s lab.

Through the glass, she could see the previously detached man from a moment ago now laughing as happy as can be with Ella. She felt simultaneously like she was going to scream and cry. She felt a wreck. _Ugh, she needs sleep._

And all too soon it was over. Lucifer was walking toward her, toward her desk and it's like suddenly everything came into focus again.

“Lucifer are you going to leave now?” Trixie asked sadly at the thought of him leaving her here alone.

“That was my intention. Yes”

“Can I come with you? Please? I promise I’ll be good”?

Lucifer looked at a loss. He wouldn't deny her anything, but at the same time, it was rough waters with her mother at the moment.

“I don’t believe that's my choice, Beatrice” 

“Please mommy. I’ll be good. And you know Lucifer will keep me safe. And it's so boring here, you're not going to be finished for ages. And I'm hungry”

Chloe didn't know what the right thing to do here was. She knew Dan and Pierce would be annoyed with her if she let Trixie just run off with Lucifer. But at the same time, she saw the hopeful expression of her daughter and her partner _I guess ex-partner now_ and she knew she wouldn't deny them. Either of them.

And Trixie was right, no matter what her relationship with Lucifer was at the moment,she knew she could always trust him to protect Trixie.

“Yeah ok, but you have to do as Lucifer says. And you need to have actual dinner, with real substance”

Three shocked faces stared back at her all for different reasons. Trixie looked ecstatic thinking her mom was going to tell her no. Lucifer looked oddly touched and well Pierce, she didn't need to turn to know he was staring a hole into the back of her head.

“I will, I will. I promise”

Trixie rushes forwards grabbing her backpack and taking Lucifers hand already dragging him toward the exit before her mom could change her mind.

“Lucifer” She stopped short after his name. What else would she say, look after her? She knows he will.

Thankfully Lucifer spared her from having to think up the rest of that sentence.

“I will drive her home after dinner”

“Thank you” Chloe smiled at him, a real grateful smile. And for the first time in so long. He smiled back.

She almost burst into tears right then.

Instead, she watched her daughter walk off hand in hand with her _ex-partner_ and she felt for the first time in a while, that things might actually be ok.

She would hold onto that feeling.


End file.
